yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trigger-like Effect
Trigger-like Effects are a type of card effect for Spell/Trap Cards that activate when their activation requirement is met. Trigger Effects are the parallel type of card effect for Monster Cards. Some Pendulum Monsters have Trigger-like Effects as part of their Pendulum Effect. Trigger-like Effects are Spell Speed 1 effects that make a Chain Link when activated. In general, Trigger-like Effects can be activated during any phase, although many individual Trigger-like Effects have restrictions on the phases in which they can be activated as part of their activation timing. Trigger-like Effects can be either mandatory or optional. Identifying Trigger-like Effects For cards with Problem-Solving Card Text, Trigger-like Effects can be identified by looking for a timing or event-related condition, followed by a colon. Optional effects with the activation timing "Once per turn: You can..." or "During your Main Phase: You can..." are Ignition-like Effects on Spell Cards and Quick-like Effects on Trap Cards, rather than Trigger-like Effects. Trigger-like Effects may use the phrase "once per turn" in their activation timing, but not on its own. Effects with the phrase "during either player's turn" in their activation timing are Quick-like Effects rather than Trigger-like Effects. Effects with the activation timing "When this card resolves:" or "When this card is activated:" are card effects that apply during the resolution of the Spell/Trap Card itself, rather than Trigger-like Effects. Mechanics Missing the timing Optional Trigger-like Effects that use the word "when" in their activation timing can miss the timing. This occurs when an optional Trigger-like Effect that uses "when" meets its activation timing, but another action is performed before it has a chance to activate. If an optional Trigger-like Effect that does not miss the timing or a mandatory Trigger-like Effect meets its activation timing at an instant that Spell Speed 1 effects cannot be activated, such as when a Chain already exists, then it will start a Chain at the next possible opportunity. "If" and "during" are commonly used in place of "when" for effects that cannot miss the timing. For example, "Amazoness Village" has a "when" optional Trigger-like Effect. If an "Amazoness" monster is targeted by "Soul Taker", when "Soul Taker" resolves first the "Amazoness" monster is destroyed, then the opponent of the player that activated "Soul Taker" gains 1000 LP. While the effect of "Amazoness Village" would have met its activation timing when the "Amazoness" monster was destroyed by a card effect, because a player gained LP before it had a chance to activate, it cannot. In contrast, "Yang Zing Creation" has an "if" optional Trigger-like Effect and "Supply Squad" has a mandatory Trigger-like Effect. If an "Amazoness" monster is destroyed by "Soul Taker", the Trigger-like Effects of "Yang Zing Creation" and "Supply Squad" can be activated. Simultaneous Effects Go On Chain If multiple Trigger or Trigger-like Effects would activate at the same time, they are all be placed on the same Chain without any of them missing the timing. The order these effects are added to the Chain depends on whether the effect is mandatory or optional, whether it is activated by the turn player or non-turn player, and (in the TCG only) the order in which they met their activation timing. Activating the card and effect in the same Chain Link As long as they both meet their activation timings, a Continuous Trap Card and exactly one of its Trigger-like Effects or Quick-like Effects can be activated during the same Chain Link. For example, when the opponent declares an attack, the player can activate "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" and its effect in the same Chain Link. If a Continuous Trap Card has an optional Trigger-like Effect or Quick-like Effect that can be activated during the Damage Step and that can be activated in the same Chain Link as the card itself, that Continuous Trap Card can also be activated during the Damage Step as long as the effect and card are activated in the same Chain Link. However, mandatory Trigger-like Effects and Quick-like Effects cannot be activated in the same Chain Link as the card during the Damage Step. A Continuous Trap Card cannot activate its Trigger-like Effect in the same Chain Link as the card itself if that effect sends the Continuous Trap Card to the Graveyard as a cost, because the Continuous Trap Card is not face-up on the field at the time it is activated. If the activation timing includes "while this card is face-up on the field" (such as the Trigger-like Effect of "Predaplanet" and the first effect of "Shinobird Salvation"), that effect cannot meet its activation timing before the Continuous Trap Card is activated, so that effect cannot be activated in the same Chain Link as the card itself. Additionally, the Trigger-like Effects of the cards "All-Out Attacks", "Coffin Seller", "Cyber Summon Blaster", "Light Spiral", "Natural Disaster", "Overdoom Line", "PSY-Frame Accelerator", "Spirit's Invitation", "Swiftstrike Armor", and "Unpossessed" cannot be activated in the same Chain Link as the card itself. This only applies for Continuous Trap Cards, and does not apply for any other type of Spell/Trap Card. Example The effect of "Eisbahn" is a mandatory Trigger-like Effect. List of OCG/TCG cards with Trigger-like Effects : Note: This list is incomplete References Category:Gameplay